Solid Contingency
by standmyground
Summary: What happens when a hunter has a daughter and she and her best friend turn out to be jumpers? By his own beliefs, they are abominations, ones that must be killed. But how can a man kill what he loves? Valissa and Cooper can only hide for so long.


*Disclaimer: I do not own the idea for jumpers, nor do I own the character Roland. I do, however, own the character made up.*

Please review. :)

* * *

Well. I hate introductions, so let's make this short. Ok? My name is Valissa, but I only go by Lissa. I'm 17 and living with my best friend Cooper.

We live in an apartment. I can't tell you where. I don't feel like running for my life right now. I come and go as far as it goes with school.

Depends on what kind of day I'm having. Say I were to have just gotten back from London the previous night, I would skip. Paris? Not so much.

That place is absolutely dreadful. I like to explore. The world is my play ground and I will do with it what I want. I hate unintelligent people.

Why the creator didn't give these people larger brains is unexplainable to me. My mother and I don't get along very well. She hates my dad

and he doesn't exactly approve of me, so she pays my way. Some stupid immature way of getting back at him I suppose. I don't care. As long

as I have a roof to live under, food to eat, and clothes to dress in, I'm fine. Roland; the top hunter, is my father. We haven't seen each other in

years. Oh, and by the way. I'm a jumper.

I woke up sweating. The uneasy feeling that something bad is going to happen stuck, just like every other night. My dreams are usually the

same old boring things. Me running into Roland, us fighting, and then I die. Not too great. I guess the greater intelligence would call it a nightmare.

The definition of a nightmare is an unrealistic dream that exists in your mind. My definition of a nightmare is reality. Because I know this is going

to happen. Although I'm very much hoping I won't die in the end. I'm not quite sure that's on my top list of things to do.

Deciding I can't possible go back to sleep, I go to take a shower. The time is not of importance. If anyone complains, I'll just jump them to

Mt. Rainer. It wouldn't be the first time. Cooper, who was sleeping soundlessly in the bed across the room, doesn't approve of this.

Apparently we're supposed to be doing good things. Like proving to all those hunters that jumpers really aren't bad people. The fact of the

matter is, some of us are. Not necessarily me. I mean, yes, I've killed quite a few people. But that doesn't mean I'm a murderer. I killed them

in self defense. Besides, all the people I jump to a desert location I always go back to get…. Eventually.

As I walk into the bathroom, I take a close look in the mirror. The girl looking back at me has long dirty blonde hair. It has random choppy

layers, and medium length bangs that cover bright blue eyes. How exciting that girl must be. Oh yes, definitely looks worth picture taking.

(If you think I'm being serious, you should be in a school for the special minded.) I turn the shower on and hot steam pours out. It's nice to take

steaming hot showers. I don't find them painful any more. I've been through far worse, trust me.

My refreshing shower ends and I go to change. A neon splatter tank top, black wash skinny jeans, a tight black jacket, a gray and black scarf,

along with high top converse is what I change into. All that black helps me blend in with the night. I like it too. Everyone tends to try and call me

emo. Well, they all get their faces punched in. I don't enjoy people trying to tell me what I am.

I walk out of our apartment. We live in a pretty nice place. I'd say middle class. This place makes me feel safe, or at least as safe as I can be.

Looking around, I see only a few cars parked down the street. No witnesses to see me. These days you never know who the real deal is and

who's a spy. They would even go so low as to hire an old lady. No joke. It's happened before.

China is my jump destination for the day. I have always wanted to go there. Those kimono things look fun to wear. Along with chop sticks

and everything. Plus, I _love_ Chinese food. It is the best thing to ever be invented. The scenery is beautiful too. Beijing is so cold in February,

very cold. About 17 billion people reside there, so it's most likely to be crowded. There are so many mountain jump spots I want to explore today.

In order to make the jump, I have to focus my mind. To any outsider who may be observing, it just takes seconds to jump, but it seems like

years to me. The mountains in Beijing pop into my mind. I picture the green grasses and flat surface. Everything is in place; I'm ready to make

the jump. I count down. 5; my mind clears. 4; Roland will be hunting me today. 3; mother is going to be drunk again, laying on the couch

complaining. 2; Cooper will be wondering where I am, I didn't leave a note. 1; the world is spinning. 0; I'm gone.


End file.
